Temperature of humans or animals can be taken at different spots on the body, for example the mouth, the rectum, armpit or the eardrum, more precisely the external auditory canal. More recently, methods have been developed that allow for accurate measurement of temperature on the skin with infrared thermometers, more particularly on the forehead or the temples. This has been proven advantageous and uncomplicated in use, especially in regard to infant care.
Infrared thermometers are basically non-contact thermometers that are equipped to guide infrared energy on to a detector, which converts the energy to an electrical signal that can be displayed in units of temperature after being compensated for ambient temperature variation.
Devices for performing a temperature measurement are available for the medical professional and home use. One example for such a device is described in DE19929503 A1. This document describes a device that can be used in a plurality of locations by using different detector heads depending on the measurement location. The document provides a detector head suitable for use in the ear and a detector head for application on the patient's forehead or temples. The application of the correct cap ensures that the temperature calculation from the measurement is performed correctly, i.e. that the right algorithm is chosen depending on the location.
It is a drawback of this thermometer that the measuring head may be lost or that it may be difficult for inexperienced users to place the head.
EP1271119 A1 provides a method for mitigating the risk of handling errors in performing the measurement. The document shows an infrared clinical ear thermometer that has means for detecting an insertion condition of the probe into the external ear canal. Measurement is permitted, once said means determine that the probe is sufficiently inserted. The means for determining sufficient insertions rely on first preliminary temperature measurements.
It is an object of the present invention, to solve the problems of the prior art. It is particularly an object to provide a reliable, easy to manufacture, infrared thermometer which can perform accurate temperature measurements on various locations and which can be easily and reliably used by all users. This object is solved with an infrared thermometer according to the independent claims.